Abstract: The University of Minnesota (UMN) Udall Imaging Core, led by Noam Harel, Ph.D. and based at the University of Minnesota's internationally renowned Center for Magnetic Resonance Research (CMRR), will acquire state- of- the-art, high-resolution MRI for all subjects in Projects 1, 2 and 3. The overall goal of the Imaging Core is to use advanced imaging capabilities for direct visualization of anatomical targets for deep brain stimulation (DBS) surgery as well as provide the precise location of individual electrode contacts within the target following implantation. The Imaging Core will combine several cutting edge MRI techniques, including T1 and T2 weighted, susceptibility weighted imaging (SWI) and diffusion weighted imaging (DWI) for tractography to create patient- specific anatomical models of the target region and associated networks. For Projects 1 and 2, PD Parkinson's disease (PD) will be scanned on a 7 T MRI system using tools developed by our team at the CMRR. For Project 3, the non-human primates (NHPs) will be scanned on the newly installed, first of its kind, 10.5 T MRI scanner also at the CMRR. For each PD patient and each NHP, the Imaging Core will acquire high-resolution MRI data prior to implant surgery and a head CT scan after surgery. Images will be fused to provide a comprehensive anatomical model of the DBS target and the precise location of individual DBS contacts within each target. These images will provide unparalleled anatomical characterization specific to each individual. After post- processing analysis, the Imaging Core will create subject-specific computational models estimating the volume of tissue activated by DBS. Subject specific models of anatomical and functional connectivity developed by the Imaging Core will provide data that is vital for the completion of each project in the UMN Udall Center.